


like you mean it

by Anonymous



Category: Jaku-Chara Tomozaki-kun | Bottom Tier Character Tomozaki
Genre: Angst, Codependency, F/M, First Time, Horny Teenagers, Hurt/Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Teenage Drama, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, spoilers for volume 9 of tomozaki-kun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hinami Aoi was an enigma that Tomozaki Fumiya couldn't let go off."In which Tomozaki comes close to wrecking all his hard work in pursuit of something that's more than friendship but not quite love.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	like you mean it

**Author's Note:**

> So like major, major spoilers ahead for volume 9. It's only breifly mentioned tbh but you know, better safe than sorry. 
> 
> This fic has been living in my head rent free for a month now and the idea started when I read some spoilers for volume 9. Those spoilers changed my whole opinion on Tomozaki and Hinami's relationship and the dynamic seemed too good to not write something. Though I'll be honest I didn't exactly plan for things to end up this way lol. I don't really write smut often, let alone anything that I could consider publishing but the plot bunnies ran wild and here we are. This was also initially a one-shot but it started getting very long and sounded awful so I decided to chop things into chapters and take the extra time to expand upon the plot a bit for fun.
> 
> I really can't believe I'm the first person to write for this fandom and it feels even more weird that I'm choosing to post this anonymously when there's no other content, but chances are this fic will be very poorly written and I don't want it tied to me in the long run lol. I might change my mind on this if it ends up not being a total flop but we'll see.

This is a placeholder for now just to test how the anon function works. I'll update the actual story soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to anyone who decided to read this fic! Please leave a comment and let's chat about this series. I find so much of these light novels to be fascinating and I would love to hear from others as well. Which girl are you rooting for to win?


End file.
